Known container treatment machines include a transport element that is driven to rotate about a vertical machine axis. A first transport star supplies untreated containers to this machine. A second transport star removes containers that have been treated from the container-treatment machine.
A disadvantage of this is that providing separate transfer stars for the supply and discharge of the containers creates a loss angle within which no container treatment can take place. This impairs the container-treatment machine's throughput.